Current panel assemblies may include a honeycomb core that is oriented in such a manner as to provide the greatest strength in a direction perpendicular to the surface of the panel. This is desirable to maximize shear strength and stiffness of the panel as well as to reduce the likelihood of damage to the panel assembly in response to such activities as walking on a panel assembly, objects being dropped on a panel assembly, or the like. However, during installation, the edges of such panels may become damaged by contact between an edge of the panel and a foreign object. Such damage may occur due to the alignment of the honeycomb material within the core being set to provide the greatest structural integrity in the direction perpendicular to the surface.